Make the Dream a Reality
by black rose97
Summary: After dreaming about Jasmine, Huey realizes he loves her. Does the girl in his dreams have the same feelings as the girl in real life or is Huey too late? My first Boondocks fic so be kind!
1. Chapter 1

**For a few weeks I've been struggling to write a HueyXJasmine so I decided to do a few small one shots! Enjoy.**

_"Jasmine?" Huey looked around the forest like surrounds. Everything was way to bright for him the sun was shining down with just a happy light and no heat. Birds he couldn't see were chirping up a storm somewhere in the trees. _

_ Pink flowers dotted the the grassy blades he walked on. Small woodland creatures, cute and perky, were playing in the bushes. It seemed like his mind intruded on his next door neighbor's dreams. _

_ "Jasmine?" the revolutionary called again. A soft giggle came from the somewhere in the trees. _

_ "Huey! Come find me!" Another giggle came from the tree's shadows. The Freeman boy rolled his eyes. Even in his dreams Jasmine felt the need to be annoying and playful._

_ "Seriously? Jasmine come here." Huey started to walk into the woods as her laughter grew louder. More flowers lead his path, this time they were blue and yellow rose the size of a Great Danes._

_ "Nah, come find me!" she said through her fits of giggles. Huey could image her shinning smile so clearly in his head. A new found need to see her face drove him forward through the plants._

_ "Jasmine.." He looked around the woods getting annoyed quick. What kind of dream is this? _

_ "Hi!" Jasmine popped out of a tree that he was pretty sure wasn't there seconds ago. She was dressed in a pixie princess dress covered sparkles. It was familiar to the on she wore for Halloween when they were younger but it looked different on her mature frame. _

_ Instead of covering her feet, the hem clang to her thighs to show off her hips. The collar that once laid flat on her chest was now pushed out so far it snapped one of the straps. Clearly this dress wasn't made for a curved sixteen year old but Huey was not complaining._

_ "I win! I found you first." She sung, dancing around him. She was not wearing a bra._

_ "Jasmine..."The black freedom fighter was at a lost of words. Seeing her like this made him forget the long scolding he was going to give her about being in his dreams and turning it to shit._

_ "I want a prize!" She pushed herself to his chest. "Huey? Can I get my prize now?" she asked. He stared into the bi racial girl's jade eyes. They were so memorizing, capturing his to peer deeper into he drowned in them. _

_ "What...do yo-u ahh want?" Huey had no idea why he was playing into this game. _

_ "Kiss me." He complied quicker then he thought he could. His arms in closed her, on hand lingering on her ass. Their lips mushed together, tongues wrestled and poked. Her hands played in his afro like a pike. _

_ She broke the passionate meeting smiling. " I'm yours." If that didn't get his hormones in gear nothing did. Huey could feel his hardness press against her. She moaned into his mouth so willing and ready..._

Huey's eye popped open. A sticky wetness came from his baggy black basketball short. The black teen cursed under his breathe as he got up to clean up his sheets and shorts. This wasn't the first time this happened.

At first, Huey was convinced that it was lust. Her body turned into something heaven sent over the six years of their friendship. He wasn't the only boy how noticed that. But he knew that was a lie.

Lust didn't him smile when she smiled or make his heart do back flips. Lust couldn't soft him up over the years just for her or even make him want to be by her side to make sure she was safe. Love did that.

"I love Jasmine..." It sound weird on his own tongue but that didn't make it false. "I love Jasmine...what the hell am I gonna do bout that?" He wonder to himself.

"Maybe yo bitch azz should go to sleep!" Riley suggested from the room over.

**Finished! You really don't know how much I struggled over the last month and a half with a descent Juey fic! God...plz be nice if u hate it. REVIEW! You have to review even if you want me to shot my self in the foot for even thinking this up! I'll leave it on incomplete but yall can tell em if you want a next chapter. Review**

**PS: boondocks and it's characters aren't mine,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I was so happy that a lot of ppl gave positive reviews! Yall rock! Anyway on to the show, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Passing the day with dreams of my flower

Mr. Peterson droned on about some semi-racist class plan about how Geek gods, aka Italians, had a more powerful influence then Egyptian gods, aka Africans. I buried into a the memory of Nelson Mandela, but the words blurred in front of me. I keep dragging my eyes up from the book and into Jazmine's fuzzy hair. My hand jittered on my desk as it craved to run through the soft naps.

Her scent messed with mind. I felt myself inch forward every few minutes at a feeble attempt to inhale her sweet aroma. Not meaning to be cliche but she smelled like jasmine. Jasmine with dashes of warm honey. I could feel my subconscious take over as me real mind wondered into dreamland.

_My feet sank into the shifting sands, the sun beat on my back. It wasn't like the pleasant warmth from my other dreams but a heated burning sensation that engulfed my entire being. And my afro was so not helping. Sweat slipped down my face and I could actually feel my skin get darker. _

_ "Huey!" a feminine voice called me. The land a few feet in front of me erupted as a porcelain place emerged. Untouched by the sand stood Jazmine, or rather laid Jazmine on a long soft lounge chair. She was dressed in her pure black linen toga that barely covered her butt. She gestured with her slender fingers for me to come forth._

_ "Jazmine? Why the hell is it so hot?" Wiping away another round of liquid bullets,I walked up the marble steps to join her. She stood to meet me, her unconstrained breast bounced slightly with her movement. She just giggled into her hand._

_ Her other hand grabbed at my bigger, darker one. She pulled me to the long chair. I started to notice that her lips looked very round in the sunlight the reflected from the gleaming floors. Her jade eyes filled with the colors of the rainbow._

_ "Sit with me Huey." The smile never leaving her face. I complied,placing my hot body into the place next to my secret love. Jasmine looked me in the eye, snuggling to my chest. " I love you Huey!"_

_ "I-...i..lo-ve..you too.."I mumbled in reply. The half and half seemed to be pleased with my answer and rewarded me with her lips. My arms pulled her close and the undeniable heat didn't seem as blazing as the kiss we shared. I pushed hair back into the cushions, compressing her body between the small bed like chair and my abs._

"Huey? Huey!" Mr. Peterson called, trying to gain my attention but I was to into my daydream to hear or care.

_My lips went to her neck, nipping and licking her caramel skin. Jazmine's breathe blew in my ear._

"Mr. Freeman! Answer me this instant." Still not listening.

_I was proud to see her skin was light enough too leave red marks. After quickly admiring my handwork on the bi-racial goddess, I recaptured her lips._

"Huey Freeman!" The white teacher slammed his 15 inch ruler sharply on my desk, nicking my memoir as it came down.

My glazed over eyes come back to life at the sudden interruption. Peterson glared down at me , his non prescription glass sat on the bridge of his pointy nose.

"What?" I spatted. This poor excuse for an instructor just stopped one of the greatest thoughts since the NAACP was imagined.

"Can you answer my question?" His bitter smirk made me want to snap his neck. " Who destroyed the Geek religion?" His horrible attempt to embarrass me in front of my Caucasian peers was useless.

"Christians." His wrinkled face cringed but muttered a 'corrected' before traveling back to the black board. After a few more minutes the bell dismissing school rang. Like all he other teens, I floated out the door to me locker. I stuffed books into my metal case as pasty bodies moved around me.

"Huey?" Jazmine, the real Jazmine stepped up to my locker, looking me over. Her emeralds full of worry, not lust. Her hand breezed against mine.

"What." I snapped. The gentle touch I desired was too much for me, my dreams rippled into my head. I snatched my fingers away and focused on packing up to hide my blush.

"You seem distracted lately, what's up?" DuBois picked at her rangy hair, straightening her curl with her fingernail only to have it spring back in place.

y

What's up? I wished I could yell 'My stinking dick because of all the dirty dreams I been having about my best friend!', but I just shrugged my shoulders with out a care.

"Really? Well I need help with my calculus so can you come over my house later on tonight? After I finish dance?" Jazmine's gaze moved from place to place coyly.

"Whatever, I'll come at six." I was surprised that she didn't jump back at the fact that my heart was beating a mile per second. She smiled, I really loved her smile.

"Kay! See ya Huey." She stole a quick hug from me before leaving me alone.

**Huey finally gets his chance! What will Jazmine and Huey do in the house? Will there be more nasty thoughts or will Huey be able studying? Like this? REVIEW. Hate it? REVIEW. Didn't read it? Well read it then REVIEW!( also some one wrote me that Jasmine name is spelled with a z so thankz!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! Thx for all da reviews last chap so I updated earlier then I thought I would!Well,enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Six ol' clock came all to soon for the Freeman boy as he walked up to the DuBios home. Tom's fancy sports car and Sarah's elegant luxury cruiser weren't parked in the bricked driveway. Huey unconsciously gulped. He was alone. With Jazmine. That was a very bad sign.

"Hey Huey!" The afro having girl greeted as she open the entrance to her house. She was still wearing her pink shorts and white tang top for dance. Her matching pink bandana, damp with sweat, pressed her mane back.

Huey stared at her attire, wishing desperately to wrap his arms around the girl and allow his hands to feel everything she had to offer.

"Hey..."He muttered as a bead of clear sweat slipped into her honey cleavage, never to be seen again.

"I got back for dance a lil late you don't mind if I clean up a bit before we get started?"

"Whatever." Huey followed her to the stairs like he was going ot jump into the shower with her.

"Just hang in the living room then we can get to work!" Jazmine climbed a few steps. Huey peered at her ass before she disappeared behind the corner.

Huey took a seat on plush carpeting and listened intently to the sound of water starting to beat down from the shower. Jazmine was in that shower, covered in the bath and body work's Japanese cherry blossom body gel. The afro wearer could imagine perfectly, her blue body scrubber roamed the fields and valleys of her chest,legs, and ass.

Shifting uncomfortable, Huey tried to block at the perverted images in his head. It was one thing to think about the girl in his own home but here in her's, it felt wrong and dirty. Almost as if imagining Jazmine butt naked and wet was as as bad as raping her.

The water turned off. After a few minutes Jasmine returned down stairs in her heart covered sweat pants, blue tang top, and her calculus text book in her arms.

"So what don't you understand?" Huey questioned as Jazmine placed herself next to him and slide her text book and notes to the table.

"Everything! It's like a foreign language to me." she told him. How ironic for the girl who has mastered French, Spanish, Chinese, Dutch, and Russian to complain about not understanding a foreign language.

The black teen nodded and began from the begin, breaking down the math problems bit by bit so his bi-racial admirer could understand. He watched as she mutter to herself, biting her lips as she worked her way through each challenge in success. Jazmine could have sat next to Huey for hours until her stomach made an unpleasant grumble.

"Hehe...I didn't eat lunch today...Let's have a snack break." she suggested more to herself then to her study partner. Jazmine left the living room and into the kitchen too whip them up something to eat. Finally, Huey exhaled deeply.

He was three inches from her face for the past hour and a half, it was near impossible to even breathe without the need to jump her. Her fresh smell from the shower, the cute way she moved her face as she thought, it was almost to much for the young freedom fighter. Huey was defiantly grateful for the table or the building bundle in his pants would have been seen.

Just as Huey was about to get up to the bathroom to relive the tightness in his pants, the DuBois girl sprinted into the room with a tray of vegetable bean dip and low fat corn chips.

"Thanks." Huey sad as he took a chip and a spot of dip into his mouth.

"No problem."Jazmine did the same only her actions were more graceful. Her slender fingers brought the corn chip into a the dip, twisting it with a flick of her wrist. Then Jazmine's pink tongue gathered the vegetable whip into her mouth, slowly letting the creamy in past her lips and into her moist crave. Next, to finish it all up, the unknowing female sucked the salt from the corn ship's pale yellow surface only to deposit the rest of her snack daintily into her mouth.

Huey viewed the enticing movements as it went by ever so slowly in front of him. He stared at her as she repeated it again and again, each time was more lovely then the last. Her every movement was an art in itself to him. Beautiful and fluid like a waterfall.

She was so poised and perfected, even when she was just eating some ships and dip. Jazmine was unaware of the captivating spell she placed over Huey's heart and mind. He wanted her. He loved her. He needed her. One false turn and Jazmine could find herself trapped by her own prisoner.

"Hmmmm..." his study partner purred at the taste of the snack, her pink snake licking up the lingering creamy on the corner of her mouth. His control lost it's grip.

Huey couldn't see himself as he kiss the girl of his dream's. He was watching from the outside in as his mouth was on her's. It was like a movie he couldn't look away from in fear it would end. His tongue darted around her lips feverishly, enjoying the taste of dip and her sugar cookie lip gloss. It was better then every dream, image, and thought he ever had. His hips instinctively mushed against her.

** SMACK!**

The revolutionist moved his head away, touching his cheeks lightly were an irritating sting buzzed. His mahogany eyes connected to Jazmine's lime green one's, her orbs on fire.

Her left hand was ready to deliver another slap but Huey was prepared. He grabbed the flying hand effortlessly, and the right one that tried to strike again.

"How dare you, Huey?" she said his name like it was a bitter tasting piece of fruit in her mouth she was ready to spit out on the floor.

**Oh Noooo! Huey kissed Jazmine but she didn't like it! How could this be? Was Huey's crush one sided? Or is there more that meets the eye? Find out next time! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Srry it took so long to update! Here it is and enjoy.**

Chapter 4:

Green eyes filled with hateful tears. Huey kept a strong hold on her wrist, confusion and hurt in his dark orbs. Jazmine's body shook when tears turned to sobs.

"Jazmine..what's wron-"

"Shut up..shut up, shut up SHUT UP!"Huey never heard this tone in Jazmine before. He stared at her face, crystallized with tears. Her beautiful honey skin brighten with a salty shine. Jade pools lite on fire from the spiteful passion. She never looked more stunning and more scary then now.

"I'm sorry it was an impuls-" He was cut off once again from the woman crying in his grasp.

"Who told you? Mhh? Maybe Cindy oh wait it was probably Ceasar wasn't it? It was some stupid bet, wasn't it?"

"Wasn't what?" Huey question wanting to understand what she was babbling about.

"TO KISS ME! You know how I felt," Her face cased to the floor in shame. "You found out how much I loved you...and you and your stupid friends took advantage of it...though you could use me and get me into you fucking bed? Who do-" hiccuping sobs caught her words.

Huey couldn't believe what he just heard. Was she crazy? Did she think _that's _why he kissed her? The revolutionary knew Jazmine had to see all the longing gazes he through her way and the lighten pitch he used to talk to her. Or how hard his heart beat when she held him in a random embrace. Jazmine was no idiot, she _had_ to know.

"Jazmine, shut up." The DuBois girl looked back at him in shock and anger.

"What? How dare you say that to me, you monster! I sho-" He stopped the biracial girl's scolding.

"Shut up." He silenced all protest with another kiss. Freeman pulled back before she bit his lip.

" How ever told you," Yet another kiss stolen from her pink cloud like lips. "That I would use you," A sweet peck. " was lying. I," a warm meeting, he felt her lips loose it's tension. "love," He let go of her wrist and went to her shoulders pulling her into his hunger mouth, enjoying the vanilla taste of her lip gloss. "you. I love you. More then you even know. I love you for so long..."

**SMACK!**

The mixed female once again slapped Huey clean across the face. But fortunately her wrist hit his cheek with less power then before.

"You...you idiot.." Her grassy green pools, sparkling with tears and a new inner light looked with the black teen's wine like portals. "I loved you before...for so long... It was so hard when you kept pushing me away...why didn't you tell me before?" Jazmine's voice was soft and almost inaudible.

"Because..." Huey shift embarrassingly." I thought you didn't love me like-"

**SMACK!**

"You're a biggest idiot in the world, Huey Freeman, if you ever thought I never loved you.." Jazmine feel into his chest, tears spotting his shirt. His arms wrapped around her waist. The two sat there, one crying her eyes out and the other stoic with no emotion on his still face. The perfect image of feeling and coldness, life and death. Both so wrong that have to be right. Both completely in love with the other.

_Next Day_

The freedom fighter glared at all the shocked pasty faces he past in the hall. Each with eyes as big as dinner plates, mouth agape at the sight in front of them. Some others cheered for him, yelling crude and perverted statements like 'Get that Freeman' or 'I know you like all dat ass!'. The whole ordeal was troublesome and irritating but for her, he'd do anything.

His cocoa fingers were interlocked with Jazmine's peach toned digits. Her head rested on his shoulder, a happy smile spread across her pretty face. Her curly mane sometimes touching Huey's dark afro with every other step. In his opposite hand was Jazmine's back pack, a blue bundle cover with winged hearts with swords pumping through them, stock full of books and papers.

"Aye' yo looky watz we got ere! T'ere go da newly wedz Mizta and Mizzes Freeman." Riley cooed as he saw his older brother and his neighbor come through the hall hand in hand. Ceasar, neat dreads in all, walked to the lockers to catch up with his pals. He snickered when noticing the two holding hands.

"So Huey finally proclaimed his undying love for you, huh?" This smart remark gave the soccer play a fierce glare.

"Riley, until you learn proper English, shut the hell up." The older Freeman spatted not even bothering to scold his best friend. His new found girlfriend blushed and giggled.

"Jazzy, how you go out with this nigga? He ain't even _a _nigga, he a bitch azz punk. Man it a shame." Before Jazmine could truthfully answer the question or Huey to spit another harsh threat, a certain inside out Oreo came crashing to the groups.

"So it iz tru! Ya'll did hook up!" Cindy cried, her creamy vanilla cheeks flustered from her lengthy run. Her golden oversize earrings jiggling slightly, her brilliant blonde hair falling ungracefully into her sky like eyes.

"Yes Cindy, we did 'hook up'." Never had her white friend seen Jazmine with such a natural glow. Sure she would always be alive with her kindness and motherly warmth, but this was an all new look that provoked envy and enjoy in one foul swoop.

"And you didn't tellz me? You're bestie, you're girl? Dayum! Gotta a nigga thinkin we all close and shit but findin out ya'll ain't that close." Cindy mockingly grunted. The gullible DuBois gazed at her friend dishearteningly, reluctantly letting go of Huey to hug Cindy.

"No you are my best friend! Don't be mad, it was supposed to e a surprise. I-"

"Girl chill' I was kiddin. No need to trip. It;s bout time ya'll got together. Gettin sick of hearin you complain twenty four seven."

Jazmine blushed before stuttering a reply no one could make sense. Huey pulled his new girlfriend back into him with his hand. Now that they were a 'thing' he couldn't bare the thought of being away from her for a few seconds, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Come on. We need to help for the debaters set up for the ceremony." he bluntly stated not giving his 'friends' a second look as he walked away with Jazmine in hand.

"That went..." The green eyed bi racial girl searched for the perfect word to fill the blank.

"Awkwardly right." Huey said, efficiently putting the best feeling for the whole situation.

"Let's go with that." she smiled up at the afro having teen. Her wildest fantasy from her childhood came true. She and Huey were together. He wanted, loved, and cherished her like she did to him. The faces around her melted away to blurs and splotches or colors and tones, only Huey's glorious stoic mask stayed on.

Some found his face to be a cold, even ugly demeanor. His eyes could cut you down to nothing if his words of blunt truth didn't do it first. His afro gave him an even larger height then his already 6 ft 3 build,his harden muscles didn't help. He could kill you with his fist or with his brains, a dangerous combo that no one dared mess with.

But Jazmine knew better. She could see the velvety chocolate in his orbs that held a special kind of light that heated her whole body. His voice was that of an angel, cool and calm that could sooth any raging storm. He fought for a cause, a purpose, something most people couldn't say they have. He wanted to make the world a better place, even if his method was a bit extreme.

She dreamily sighed into his arm, earning her a eyebrow raise from her boyfriend. "Nothing..." she cuddled closer, ignoring every but her love.

**Done. Like, hate? TELL ME! I'm thinking about two options, one end it here or two, continue it. I have some other ideas to get more characters lik Ceasar, Cindy, Riley, and an OC into the story. I'm also thinking for a cool twist to throw in there so ask and you will receive. Thx for reading and plzzz review( I kno u see that button right below this...dont pretend...i see you looking at that button..press it!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I really happy about all the reviews! Thx everyone. Everyone said I should continue and I like the idea of the lemon. I also wanted to make the story involve more characters. **

**WARNING: This isn't chapter five. Technically, it's chapter one from Jazmine's house. The real chapter five is coming. I wanted to do this one before the real story took off. I might switch the positions of the chapters so it's the first chapter, this chapter, three, then four. Tell me if I should. Anyway...Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: **Jazzy's once upon a dream

_I walked around a seemingly endless room packed to the brim with books. Candles flickered dangerously close to the written novels, but nothing catch on fire. The room was cozy but dark. Unlike ten year old me, I wasn't afraid of monsters that lurked in the blackness. I felt a calming ease consume me the deeper I roamed into the catacombs of stories._

_ I breathed slowly into the air, inhaling the smokey scent of worn pages and dusty covers. My honey colored fingers traced the tops of shorter book piles,spelling out titles like "X: The real story" and "Black panthers: Now and Then". This was definitely a place for Huey._

_ "Jazmine..." a husky voice calleed to me. Turning I saw Huey, an open book in hand. His mahogany eyes locked on me with such an intensity. He was also muscles rippled from his broad frame, each pack glowing in the shine of the candles. I was drooling on the spot._

_ "H-Huey."I stepped closer to his body like a coin to a magnet,I couldn't stop the strong pull he had over me._

_ "Are you coming to join me?" His deep voice was so powerful. Just by uttering a few words, he made my knees buckle. "I like it when you're by my side." _

_ I knew this had to be a dream. Huey would never say something like that and **mean **it. His emotionless face would always be cold and stoic towards me. But this Huey seemed to be very emotionally, with the deep lust and desire that pooled in his eyes._

_ "I **love **it when you're next to me." In my hazy fog, I was barely able to think about a reply. I couldn't even think of anything but the African American freedom fighter strutting towards me._

_ Something tighten with in me as me lower regions grew wet and hot. The toned boy sat down the book to close the gap between us. His breathe skimming my neck. Frozen, I let him hook his muscled arms around me, capturing me._

_ "Do you want me to be next to you Jazmine?"His heavy whispers was so hypnotic and melodious, I could only nod like a puppet under his control._

_ "What me to hold you?" Yes. "Kiss you?" Hell yes "What do you want form me Jazmine?"_

_ Good question. What did I want from Huey?Of course I was extremely attracted to the black revolutionary. His broad mocha shoulders that ran into thick biceps, to finally web to long and large brown digits, strong and sure. His eyes were as intoxicating as the wine they were colored. His strong jaw and curved lips which were just the right size. Pleasure would be assured from him._

_ But it had nothing to do with that, my wants or feelings. No I didn't love Huey's body, I loved him. All his harsh,pessimistic words, his gentle meanings under them. The way he awkwardly hugs me as I cry over something stupid. Everything that made Huey is what I wanted._

_ "I want you to say you love me." I knew my voice was small and and cracking. A faint blush was spread across my honey colored face. Huey raised a toned eyebrow at me, quizzically. _

_ "Really now? You know love is an imaginary emotion designed to justified the primal need to fornicate offspring under the guise of mutually gain for both partners? There is no love. But for you..fine. I love you."_

_I was never so happy._

Jazmine woke up with sweat crawling down her face. Her face stared at the star spotted ceiling, cut out pentagons glowing in the dark of the mulatto's bedroom. The dream had appeared over and over again, each time better then the last. It always stopped right after the words_"I love you"_.

She felt dirty thinking of her neighbor in such a naughty way. It was wrong for her to think of Huey in such a manner without his constant, it was almost like rape. From the rantings of Tom, the anal rape obsessed father, she knew rape wasn't something to mess with. Still Jazmine shivered at the notion of raping the beautiful godly beast called Huey Freeman. Who wouldn't?

**_BEEP!BEEP!_**

****Jazmine moaned lowly as she returned from one of her infamous Huey moments.

**_BEEP!BEEP!_**

****"Jazmine, honey, you have to get ready before Huey comes!" Screamed mom from the bottom of the stairs. DuBois could hear her family enacting their usual morning activities. Dad rumpling the newspaper and her mother's clicking heels tapping the floor.

It was time to get up and leave those dreams behind. Jazmine knew no matter how much she tried, the revolutionary warrior would never say something like that aloud to her because he didn't feel those things for her. It was unavoidable, one day soon Huey and her would separate and move on and she would be forgotten as he saved the world from ignorance.

Until that day, the half n half was hooked on spending ever day with the handsome African American.

"Maybe I can get him to help me with calculus today."She mumbled to herself as she raked her fingers through the thick curls of her hair.

**The real chapter five is coming, this was just an idea. Hate it? Love it? REVIEW IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys! I;m really happy with the reviews from the last chapter. I didn't want to start writing the real chapter five until I got 30 reviews. So here it is...Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Of the hoodlum variety**

"'Kay bye girl." With that, the white girl hung up the phone. She was drained, like she always was, after talking to her best friend Jazmine. The girl had so much enregy it seemed that she could even pull out some of Cindy's through the phone.

Ever since Jazmine had hooked up with the oldest Freeman boy, the mulatto was a nonstop being of happiness. Finally her dream had came true, her happy ending finally arriving.

Cindy was truly happy for Jazmine, they _were_ best friends. Not being happy for her would be hatin and Cindy McPhearson hated on nobody. But anytime she thought about the new happy couple and their love she felt a ping of hurtful desire, she crave that kind of interaction for herself.

Her blue eyes grazed around her messy room. Booty shorts, skinny jeans, over sized jerseys, and some specialized bb guns were all over the floor. Papers with B's and C's were cluttering her desk. Pictures of 50 cent and Dj Khaled loomed over her, guarding her bedroom with their raps.

Sky orbs landed on a certain piece of graffiti that was sprayed across one wall. It was beautiful and unlike any of the propety destroying marks found on brick walls and street signs.

Made by spray can, the image was of the white female gangsta with her hand on her hips, her gaze running off to something that wasn't drawn on the bedroom canvas.

Her notorious double blonde braids flying behind her back, one long honey rope curled near her torso. Dressed in her classic outfit of skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie with her favorite rapper, 50 cent, depicted on it. It was her birthday present when she turned fourteen last year.

In the corner, in his sketchy handwriting, was Riley.

Riley. The burning desire was bursting like an active volcano. It happened whenever she thought about the young gangster.

He was her partner in crime. If someone robbed from him, they were robbing from her. Some hoe got a beef with her, then she also had a beef with Young Reezy. They had each others backs. Ever since that basketball game the two were like two juvenile delinquents in a cell, inescapably close to one another.

Cindy was charmed by how hard he went and how good his hustle was. No matter the challenge, the young Freeman was always up to conquer it. He was fearless of what people thought and did what he needed to get that gwap. The inside out Oreo could help but admire his determination and swag, no matter who called him ignorant or ghetto.

Cindy smiled at the fond memories that they shared. Running away form the cops, shooting up anyone who cut into their turf, kicking his ass at various X-box 360 games. She giggled at the time when Riley started a candy business when they were young. The crazy things were sure to ensue with the black boy around.

She pushed up agaisnt her pillows and balled up sheets, her face never peering away from the graffiti portrait. It made her looks so beautiful and captivating. Cindy couldn't help but wonder if thats how Riley saw her.

Her cellphone lit up under her hands, her fingers vibrate for a moment. A certain name appeared on her touch screen along with a picture of an African american hoodlum in his classic wife beater and dark baggy jeans.

"Ah Reezy, wat's good mah nigga?" The Freeman delinquent shook his head, C-Murphy was the only white chick ever allowed to call him the n word.

"I'm aight. Remy and Ed got this job for me 'nd since you mah crew I iz gonna inlist you." a playful smirk curled into the white girls smooth face.

"What's dis, some army shit? Mannn, I ain't no govament snitch. Nigga you don't inlist me.". She slid her arm under her head

He sucked his teeth, clearly annoyed. "C-Murphy, just take the job. I know you is runnin low on dem funds! Bitch betta be thankful dat Reezy got the hook ups for da both of us."

"Daymn nigga, I'm comin', chill. Meet you dere?"

"Wat? Bitch do you kno wat time it iz? Naw, Imma come 'nd get you. I don't need no nasty azz pevert snatchin you up. Be dere in five." Now good bye, just the irritating beep of dial tone.

Cindy smiled to herself, pale cheeks lighting on fire.

Muttering to himself, the young hood rat pulled at his hoodie. The cool spring eve swirled a light breeze around him.

Riley started unconsciously stared at his screen saver, expecting or rather wishing C-Murphy would call him back. For whatever reason the young delinquent was awaiting the bright light of his phone to shine with "McFierce" and her club remixed "Diva" by Beyonce ring tone would ripple through the air. This, of course, was stupid considering he _just_ hung up on her.

"Man, dis bitch got me goin' crazy." He spatted venomously.

The fourteen year old walked up the paved driveway that whined up to C-Murphy's over sized mansion. Well her father's oversized mansion since he got all the property, money, and Cindy in the divorce six years ago. Her mother's house was way less glamorous with the foggy smell of cigarettes that attempted to cover the drugged air.

He bashed his fist on the wooden door.

"Aye yo C-Murphy, get yo azz up! It time to go!" The door swung open immeditaly revealing a beautiful blonde dress in baggy hood and loose fitting jeans. Riley was convinced Cindy was the only chick in the entire world that could rock sweats and look hot.

"Daym, why da fuck you tryin to wake up da whole daym neighbahood?"She sreeched lowly.

"Yo azz shouldn't have kept me waitin, shit."

"Wateva nigga, lets go."

"Have you seen Cindy?" Jazmine shift her gaze amoung the sea of teens, searching for a white blonde in the see of nearly identical faces.

"Probably with Riley." He flipped his folded newspaper around to continue reading. He was uncaring to say the least. The dark hand of the Freeman was laced strongly with the dwarfed fingers of the half and half as it normally was each morning.

"I wonder where the are..." Green eyes collected tears on her face. "I hope they aren't hurt! What if someone took them?"The bored male rolled his eyes.

"They're fine, probably off somewhere creating a longer criminal record." He brushed off her worries like pesky flies.

Jazmine glared at her uninterested boyfriend, Riley was his brother for Jesus sakes! He should be fretting and worrying just like her.

"Huey Freeman, can you at least pretend to care for a moment?" Her fingers left his hand and curled into his red, short sleeved button up. "They could be in seri-"

"They're right there." The black activisty pointed with his chin to the couple in question. Both looked a hot mess in torn clothes and brusied skin. Their braids frazzled and their kicks scoffed.

"Mornin' Jazzy," Cindy chiroed like nothing was wrong with this scene. "was gud?"

"What's good? You been gone all night! You dad called me at three in the morning saying you weren't home." The curly haird friend with form concerned to angry as she scolded her happy bestie.

"Ay' get off her dick man. Shit, C-Murphy can do wateva she want, just like Young Reezy do." Riley pounded his chest with a his fist, wincing at the pain afterwards.

"Granddad said you grounded." Pulling the mulatto to him, Huey started to walk into the building. "Let's go."

"Text me!" Jazmine called as the two disappeared, Afros in all.

"Shit! I just try to get mah game up and wat do these niggas do? Ground my azz." Riley complained in his ghetto way. Her crossed his arms acrossed his sore torso. 'But last night was worth it."

The white girl smiled as she blushed. "Yea, it was cool."

**Like? Hate? I don't know about this chapter...i have an idea for where I want to take it but it's hard. I've never written CindyxRiley before, did I do good? Criticizes me please! I need constructive criticism here more than anything! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You motivate me to go on. Also be prepared for a OC in this and please tell me if you don't like her so I can change any thing if problems arise. Special thank to Paige1292, thanks gurl!**

Chapter 6: Enter a tamed jungle

I couldn't help but look behind me at my diminishing friend. She's hiding something from me, something big. She was always texting Riley or waiting to text him. Running off to be with him at the slightest moment. I was starting to wonder if I was like that with Huey, pushing Cindy aside with out a second thought.

"Huey, do I ignore Cindy?" We floated through the hall to our first period History with Mr. Peterson. Huey shot me a annoyed look, his eyes sending me back to a time when I was young and naive.

"You come crying to me when ever she doesn't reply to a text." he remarked. "'_Terrorist Huey! They got her!'_"

I huffed my cheeks, sighing heavily. " I don't sound like that...I didn't tell her about ..us. She should have been the first to know. She my best friend. How can I be a good friend if I don't tell her everything?"

Through his afro I could see wine colored pupils roll themselves. "Please Jazmine." He was always so uncaring when it came to other people. It pissed me off sometimes. I wasn't the only one in the world.

We walked a little bit farther in silence. My mind was consumed with the everyday sounds of the school. My eyes around over the crowd. I could understand why Huey hates it here. They was no diversity. No spots that caught the eyes.

Everyone looked the same with slight variations. Blonde hair to brown hair to black hair. Pale white to a warm peach to a summer tan. Blue eyes turn to brown eyes. Some where beautiful while others were lacking.

But there was no mixture. Well, I couldn't say that. The Freeman brothers, Ceasar, and myself _are_ that mixture. The we were the small yet noticable stain that kept the school from being a bleach white napkin.

"Jazmine?" We had stopped walking and Huey was staring down at me, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Huh?" Dark eyes assaulted mine, shuffling through my mind and raiding my thoughts. I felt so bare around Huey. The black teen had the power to strip me to my most inner self and analyze what he saw. It thrilled and scared me at the same time.

"I asked you a question. Do you want to do something tonight?" His face was still and calculating. He was fifty moves ahead, thinking of all my possible answers then having ten plausible answers to all of them.

I gave him my best smile. "I wanna see Smurfs 2!"

I walked past him and into the history classroom. I knew it probably wasn't the sexiest date to have but the little blue things were too cute.

His sigh was heavy. "Really, Jazmine? Smurfs? The first one was horrible."

"No, it was adorable!"

We playfully argued over the cuteness of the movie. More students filled the room, the noise chatter dissipating as Mr. Peterson walked into the class. His usual wary smile was a smug frown as he ordered us to complete silence.

"Class today we have a new student attending our advance history class." He didn't glare at the door but simple stare at it with begrudging anticipate.

A dark skinned girl stepped into the classroom. No one spoke. I could see why Mr. Peterson was acting so cold. "Her name is Vase tee E-rokwee." I knew he was pronouncing he name wrong. "Please give her a warm welcome."

There was sparse clapping, a roaming cough breezed through the class. Vashti stood awkwardly at the front of the class. Her dark hair was braided down her back. She rolled her thick lips underneath her teeth.

"Now why don't you tell us something about yourself Ms. E-rokwee." Mr. Peterson groaned.

The girl shuffled a bit, straightening her red button up. "My name is Vashti Erokwu. I am sixteen years old. I'm from Nigeria." Her accent was rich. "I enjoy sports and cooking."

Her fingers twirled a braid before flipping it back in place. "May I sit teacher?"

Mr. Peterson forced his steely eyes on her before nodding to an empty seat in the front. Right next to me. I was holding back the need to scream. I was so excited! The new girl was right next to me. She probably didn't have any books so she would have to share with me. We might have the same schedule! She follow me around and sit with me at lunch! We'd be best friends.

I sneaked a peek at her. Her fingers were curled around a pen as she wrote in the notebook, copying what ever was in the board. She combed back her small, tight braids with her hand. As she looked up to copy more of the teacher's notes before she caught me staring. It was too late to look away.

"You should hurry and write before teacher gets notices." Her tone was hushed and urgent. My smiled deflated. As I watched her go back to scribbling. I turned back to the board.

For the rest of the class she didn't say a word to me or anyone else and in all of the other honor's classes I attended. She even followed Huey into Political Economics when I went to contemporary dance.

"She hates me Huey!" I whined into my hands. The stare Vashti gave me was so heart breaking! She must have thought I was annoying. Maybe she could sense I was a lousy friend. Maybe she talked to Cindy and they decided to be best friends without me! That would really be horrible.

"She doesn't hate you." His tone drawled as he pend the cafeteria door for the both of us. "You haven't even talked to her."

"But she talked to me! She mus think I'm a poor student or I'm stupid." I moped to our usual table.

"No she doesn't Jazmine." He settled in next to me, resting his cheek on his fist. He stared at me with leisure. Despite his frown, the mirth in his eyes mocked me. " She doesn't know you, like you don't know her."

But I couldn't help but whimper on. For the untennth million time today, Huey rolled his eyes at me.

"Want some of my soy sandwich? The pureness of it will cheer you up." He offered me some of his disgusting food. I loved organic food as much as a forced girlfriend could but I_ had_ to drew the line somewhere.

"No thanks. It's faken." I gushed. "I prefer real chicken."

Then Ceaser came to sit with us. His dreads were pushed back in a loose ponytail. It looked so good on him. I wished Huey tie down his afro from time to time. Letting a few long curls frame his face. His body glazed with a light scented oil...maybe vanilla. His large hands rubbing my back, massaging me. Maybe him trailing kisses along my neck...

"Jazmine!"

"What?" I was snapped out of a nice fantasy by my only white friend. She glared at me over her seven up.

"She's been like this all day." Huey cited between bits of his sandwich.

"Sorry," I muttered into my unopened lunch bag."What were you saying?"

"I was askin' if you saw that dark azz gurl up ova dere!" Riley snickered beside her.

"Ay' ay' she so dark, niggas think her puzzy a cave!" The delinquents cracked up.

"Her azz so dark her mama though' she was a turd!" The inside out Oreo cooed in her fit of laughter.

I looked over my shoulder to see the dark girl in the corner of the cafe. She ate lunch slowly. I could see some other juniors laughing at something. He waved their hands in front of their noses, pointing. Vashti ignored them as she eat her lunch in an almost unaware serenity.

"She looks lonely." I commented.

"Yeah, it must be tuff' trans'fin from the jungle." the ghetto boy countered. I shot him bullets of hate.

"I think she needs a friend."

"Or a spear."

A quick swap of brown flow through the air to come down hard on the young Freeman's face.

"Shut yo dumb ass up. We all come from 'the jungle' you ignorant idiot." my boyfriend looked her over. "It upsets me she went for the weave, thou."

"Can't keep any sista from that." Ceaser agreed. He studied the girl thoroughly. "But Jazmine's right. She does look lonely."

I stood abruptly. "It's final, she sitting here!" With that, I went to fetch our new friend. She didn't look up when I placed my hands on the table.

"I am sorry if da food offens you. I will eat outside tomorrow."The African girl reprimanded herself. From this spot I could clear hear the taunts from the peers.

"Hey Kunta's daughter! How was the boat ride here?"

"Miss Africa!"

One of them clucked repeatedly. All of them were laughing. I felt a pang of hurt for the new student. Not even four hours into her new school year and she was being teased.

"I'm not here to complain about the food. It actually smells pretty good." I took in a deep breathe to show me truth. It smelt like spicy Jamaican food my mom loved to eat. " I'm Jazmine and I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friends,"I pointed to the table where kid with corn-rolls and a guy with dreads were yelling at each other. "at our table."

Vashti gazed up at me. There was doubt in her eyes. I waited for her to tell me she hated my stupid guts and would pref not to ever talk to me or my friends again.

"Are you sure it's okay with da rest?" She gazed apprehensively at our rambunctious group.

"Of course!" I gave her my hand and after a few more seconds of consideration, she took it. I lead her to our bench, presenting her like a new toy in the possession of a spoiled child.

"Guys this is Vashti." She looked to the floor bashfully. "This is Huey, Cindy, Riley, and this Micheal-but we call him Ceaser."

"Vashti? What kind of name is that?" Riley inquired in his rude way.

"It's from the old Testaments." Huey groaned at her answer.

"Here we go." He moaned. His best friend patted his back apologetically. I jabbed him sharply with my finger.

"Be nice." I hissed."Come on and sit." I ushered her to sit right next to me. The braided girl sat down looking from person to person. Ceaser was the only one that held eye contact. Vashti was the one to break away and finish her lunch.

There was an agreed awkward silence, as if we all agreed that talking right now would be a bad discussion. We finished the rest of our meal in a stuffy quiet.

"I am sorry I ruined your meal." Vashti tucked a stray braid behind her ear. "It was very wrong of me."

"No way! The are usually really loud, inconsiderate, and obnoxious around people they don't like. Silence was a good sign." We shared a warm laugh that felt really nice to share. As we walked to her locker. It was on the western side of school since all the good lockers close to the main hall were used.

"Your boyfriend Huey seems very cold." she noted as she dialed in her combination.

"How did you know?" I was shocked at her attentiveness.

"I saw you guys holding hands in the morning." She faced me as she exchanged her textbooks for notebooks. "You are dating, no?"

"Yeah we are." The finally bell rang to signal the end of the academic day. " I have dance lessons so I have to go." I didn't want her to leave so soon. I wanted to learn more from her, about her.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow." She closed her locker gently and started off to the main entrance.

**This wasn't a strong chapter for me. Jazmine is hard for me. She is so unlike me in many ways so it was hard to capture her mentality. Tell me what you think of Vashti. I think her quiet and obedient nature could balance really well with the rest of the charters. **

**Also it's really hard to write Nigerian accents. It isn't like slang or Jamaican were you could visible see the difference since English is their first language. They have a many different sub-languages just like Chinese which is learned along side English. You know spanglish? It's kind of like that but Nigerian. **

**Ugh...it's difficult to explain. It's easy for me to see because I'm Nigerian so I could imagine...review. Please! Please! Please! Need it, especially if you hate it rip me to shreds if you hate it, put it all in a review! (Put if you like it review to).**


End file.
